Cindernazz
by coolkade
Summary: The Cinderella story with Nazz as Cinderella and Double Dee as her prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. For this fan fic, I will mostly be using elements from Jetlag Production's version of Cinderella. Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about. I believe that once you keep on reading, you will know which character is which. So without further ado, here is the story of Cindernazz. **

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a small kingdom; prosperous and true. At the far end of this kingdom was a chateau, owned by a rich merchant who lived happily with his beautiful wife and daughter; Nazz. Nazz was one of the most kindest of all the girls in the land, a trait she had inherited from her mother. Her hair was chin length, and gold as the sun itself. Her eyes were blue like saphire, and her lips were the color of a pink rose.

Nazz was really one of the most happiest girls know; but one day her mother fell sick. Her father received help from every doctor he could afford, but it was no use. It wasn't long till Nazz's loving mother passed away. She and her father were in a great stage of depression soon after; and yet, as soon as winter left and spring came, Nazz was able to put that cheerful smile of hers back on again. It was what her late mother would've wanted.

Nazz was happy again, but her father felt that she still needed a mother; so he was determined to remarry as soon as possible. As soon as he returned from a long business trip, Nazz soon found out that he had indeed remarried a woman named Lee Kanker. She was a tall thin woman with long red curly hair that covered her eyes. She also had two daughters of her own, both about Nazz's age; Marie and May Kanker. Marie was a snickering girl with short blue hair that covered one eye, and May was dirty blond girl with buck teeth.

As soon as they were all acquainted, the rich man said he was about to leave on another business trip for at least a year or so. At that point the was on his coach saying his goodbyes to his families out front.

"But you just came back.," said Nazz with sorrow.

"It can't be helped, I'm sorry.," said the rich man sincerely. "Now, what might I bring you?"

"Well,", began Nazz, "I-"

"A dress, my dear.", Lee interrupted.

"AND CANDY!", exclaimed May, "Like chocolates filled with nuts. Yum!"

"And pearls.", said Marie excitedly, "Pure white ones to go around my elegant neck."

"Hmm, yes, very fine indeed.", said the rich man, "And, you my daughter.?"

"I,", began Nazz, "I need nothing Father. I only wish that you will return home safely."

"I shall.", he promised before he left.

"I miss you already father.", Nazz said quietly as soon as he was out of sight.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", shouted Lee unexpectedly.

"Nothing.", said Nazz.

"Then stop wasting time and go do your chores." It was from then on that Nazz's new stepmother revealed her true nature. She was actually a vain, greedy woman, a trait that her daughters inherited from her. She was jealous that Nazz's beauty outshined her daughters, so she was determined to ruin her. As soon as May and Marie got settled in, they took Nazz's bedroom, her fine clothes, and Lee made her do all the chores around the house while she and her daughters had all the fun.

Nazz was left with nothing but rags to wear, and her stepmother made her sleep on a straw bed in front of a fire place where every night the left over ash and cinder blew over Nazz making her filthy as she slept. Hence the name Lee and her daughters have given her; Cindernazz.

Before Cindernazz went to bed, she pulled three bricks out of the fireplace wall to reveal what her new family hasn't taken from her. A small jewelry box and a snow globe with an elderly woman ice skating inside it. Cindernazz gave the snow globe a shake making the magic happen inside. Then she set the snow globe down to open the jewelry box. Inside were a few letters from her father, and a locket with a picture f her mother it.

When Cindernazz opened the locket to look at the picture, a tear streamed down her face.

"I miss you mother.", she said as the tear fell from her face and landed on thee snow globe.

Just when the tear hit the glass, the little ball began to glow and the elderly woman was outside it and was alive. The only difference was her change of clothes. When she came out of the snow globe, she traded her snow gear for a nice dress and shoes. Her short pink hair was no longer covered by a snow cap, and she had also spread a pair of wings that sparkled.

"Why Cindy,", said the woman, "you've been crying.

"Wh- who are you?", asked a bewildered Cindernazz.

"Why, I'm your fairy godmother, my dear.", chimed the cheerful yet tiny woman.

"I have a fairy godmother?", Cindernazz was beyond stunned.

"Of course.", said the fairy, "Everybody has a fairy godmoth- Well, almost everybody."

She then began to flutter her wings and float in midair.

"You can fly!", stated Cindernazz.

"Oh, I can do all sorts of things.", said the fairy. She started to demonstrate by waving her hand, and having a magic wand suddenly appear in her closed fingers.

"Watch." the fairy shot pinkish dust through her wand towards pans hanging on the wall making them fall to the ground.

"But I just set those up.", said Cindernazz.

"No problem." , the fairy a reassured her as she used her magic to put the pans back in place.

Cindernazz couldn't help but giggle with joy. "Oh, I wish you were here all the time."

"I am sweaty.", said the fairy, "And I know all about your troubles."

"You mean you know about my stepmother and stepsisters?", Cindernazz asked as more tears streamed down her face.

"Their deeds will not go unpunished.", said the fairy with a stern voice. "Now, no more tears. Promise?"

"Promise.", said Cindernazz as she was wiping her face clean.

"Good, now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.", the bright cheerful fairy said as she disappeared back in the snow globe and back in her original attire.

Before Cindernazz went to bed, she placed the globe on top of the fireplace.

"Goodnight fairy godmother.", she said before planting a kiss on her finger and touched the glass.

**Love or hate, your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful spring morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and laughter could be heard from afar. Laughter that Cindernazz wished that she could be a part of. As she was washing dishes, she looked through the window watching May and Marie playing croquet. Every single day they would have fun while poor Cindernazz spent her days waiting on them hand and foot.

"CINDERNAZZ!", someone shouted from behind.

Cindernazz immediately gasped and turned around, not knowing that she had dropped a plate letting smash on the floor. Her stepmother walked in front of her and glared at the pieces of shattered dish.

"Now look what you've done.", Lee said coldly.

"You,", said Cindernazz, "you frightened me." She knelt down and started to pick up the shards. Lee just watched as she took a spoon from the counter and gently swish it back and forth against her palm.

"When you're finished cleaning up your mess," Lee began, "I need you to mend the garden, do the laundry, clean the tapestries, and polish the silver."

"But I just polished the silver.", said Cindernazz in a quiet voice.

"WELL DO IT AGAIN!", shouted Lee, "I WANT TO SEE MY FACE IN EVERY SPOON!"

Before she could say anything else, the spoon Lee was holding suddenly jumped and stuck itself on her nose.

"What?", Lee was taken by surprise, "What's happening?", she asked as she was trying to take the spoon off her face, but it was as if it were stuck by super glue. "Ohh, what's going on here."

Cindernazz giggled at how ridiculous her stepmother looked right now. Behind the wall separating the kitchen and the hallway, Cindernazz's fiary godmother was watching her magic do its work. Then with a quick flick of her wand, she disappeared to the yard where May and Marie were, hidden in a tree. Right when Marie hit the ball with her croquet hammer, the fairy flicked her wand again and then the ball hit one of the rings and rebounded towards Marie knocking her out. The ball didn't stop there though. After it hit Marie the ball started to rebound all over the yard until finaly, it hit May on the head. Although it took her a few more seconds to fall with a dopey look on her face.

Cindernazz watched the whole thing happen from the window, and couldn't hold in the laughter that was unnoticed by her stepmother, who was still trying to free her nose from the spoon.

**Meanwhile at the castle**

The king and queen were both trying to look peep throught the doors, hoping that their son hasn't been noticing them.

"What's happening?", asked the king, a short man with combed blond hair and walrus whiskers.

"Well,", said the queen, who was a petit woman with her black hair in a bun, "if I could see, I would tell you."

In the room their son, Prince Eddward, a handsome young man with shoulder length hair that he kept in a ponytail and was the color of his mothers, was with another young lady that they had tried to set him up with; Miss Sarah. Her red hair and green eyes were very unique, but she couldn't seem to stop talking about how rich her family was and how handsome they would make the kingdom with their looks.

For months, Eddward's parents have been trying to get him to talk with so many other girls, hoping that he will marry one so that he could be king. But Eddward didn't seem to take and interest in any of them. In his mind, he needed to marry out of love, and he couldn't feel that for any of the women her parents set him up with.

"My father was very wealthy in the beginning.", said Miss Sarah.

"I don't really have time for wealth right now.", said Eddward, clearly bored with the conversation.

"My uncle was even wealthier.", Miss Sarah didn't seem to notice that the prince found what she was saying dull. "I'm sure that after a few years work, we could use our wealth to turn this- huh?"

Eddward clearly had enough of this chatter, so he walked towards the door.

"Quickly dear, he's coming.", said the queen as she king quickly sprinted and waited in the hall awaiting their son's response. When Eddward faced them, he gave them a very icey glaree.

"I refuse to marry somebody I don't love.", he said as he turned his back on them.

"Oh, come now dear,", said the queen, "there has to be at least one woman you can share your life with."

"I think I may have a solution.", said the king with glee, "We shall hold a ball here in the castle, and invite every eligible maiden in the kingdom, and any one of them might be your future bride."

"Oh,", said the queen, "excellent idea. What do you think Eddward?"

"I will agree,", said Eddward as he faced them again, "on one condition."

"Yes?", the king and queen asked in unison.

"The choice is mine and mine alone.", said Eddward, "No interference."

"Of course darling.", said the queen, "We will be sure not to get in the way. Right?", she looked at her husband with a very stern look.

"Umm," the king stuttered and started to sweat, "of course not, beloved."

**Back at the chateau 3 hours later**

Cindernazz was doing the laundry outside where she could hang the clothes to dry while May and Marie decided to play a game of badminton. When Marie served, May stumbled and fell over. Marie's annoying cackle could make anyone want to go deaf.

"IT'S HERE!", shouted Lee surprisingly.

"Huh?", asked Marie.

"The invitation is here.", Lee said while waving a piece of parchment. "The king and queen are having a royal ball in the castle and every eligible maiden is allowed to attend. And by royal decree, one maiden will be chosen to be married to the prince."

"Oh, yes!", said Marie, "I'll bet that the prince can't wait to meet me."

"Not if I catch him first.", said May.

"Girls, girls,", Lee said, "one of you will have your chance. Who else would he choose? I will go down town and buy two new dresses to make you both even more irresistible."

"Um,", began Cindernazz, "may I go to the ball?"

"Why Cindernazz," said Lee, "you honestly don't expect me to buy _three _new dresses, do you?"

"Well, I-", said Cindernazz.

"Besides,", said Lee, "you can't even dance. Come girls, there's so much work to do."

As they left, Cindernazz was trying to remain in control.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.", she couldn't help it. She immediately started to cry and placed her hands over her face so that nobody could see.

"CINDERNAZZ!", shouted Lee.

Cindernazz quickly ran to her awaiting her instructions while at the same time trying to will away her tears.

** Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Cindernazz had spent all afternoon helping May and Marie get ready for the ball she would never go to. Her stepsisters were going through their wardrobes trying to find gowns and headdresses in a attempt to look irresistible to the prince. If it weren't for Cindernazz, they wouldn't even look halfway decent, but they didn't even give a word of thanks even once.

"This will sure impress his royal highness.", said Marie while looking in the mirror.

"As if, the prince wants classy girls.", argued May.

"Oh, and I suppose you're one of those beaver teeth.", retorted Marie.

"Knock it off you two!", shouted Lee from the door frame. "I will not have you girls upsetting yourselves."

They all stopped when they heard someone knock on the door.

"OUR COACH IS HERE!", exclaimed May.

"Well, have fun you guys.", said Cindernazz.

"Hmph, like you care.", said Marie rather harshly.

"What did I just say?", asked Lee, clearly irritated. "Come on, both of you."

As soon as Lee and her cruel daughters hopped in their carriage that was soon out of sight, Cindernazz tried once again to remain in control of her emotions.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.", but once again, it was no use. Soon Cindernazz's tears started to form a puddle. Her fairy godmother came in the room just in time to do her best to comfort her.

"Come on Cindy,", she said strictly, "stop it or you'll drown us both."

"I know I promised not to cry, but-", Cindernazz tried to explain herself.

"Oh, it's all right.", said the fairy, "Why, even fairy godmothers cry. Once in a while. Now I may have a solution for you to go to the ball."

"Really?", Cindernazz went from sad to overjoyed.

"Yes, of course.", said her godmother, "Now, be a good girl, and go to the garden and get me a pumpkin."

"A what?", Cindernazz now became confused.

"You know, a round orange thing, a pumpkin.", said the fairy as she hurried to the yard.

A few minutes later, Cindernazz had done what her godmother had asked and set the pumpkin on the ground.

"But how will a pumpkin get to the ball?", asked Cindernazz.

"You'll understand soon enough.", said the fairy, "Now, bring me four mushrooms, six lizards, and a rat."

"A what?", asked Cindernazz, "Seems a little strange."

"You don't have time for questions. Now hurry.", her godmother beckoned.

Cindernazz looked around the garden quickly. She thought the lizards would be the most difficult to find, and yet she found them hiding in a watering pot.

"I got the lizards!", she said as she brought them to her godmother. Cindernazz went away again, and returned with four big mushrooms, and a huge rat in a trap.

"Good dear.", said her godmother as all the pieces were put into place. "Now stand back."

As soon as Cindernazz obeyed, her fairy godmother waved her wand, and all the objects were covered in a bright pink light. When Cindernazz adjusted her vision, she stood there with wide eyes. The pumpkin and the mushrooms had turned into a beautiful silver carriage, all the lizards became very short footmen, and the rat had become a fat jolly coach.

"Oh it's beautiful.", said Cindernazz, "But,- how will I ever go anywhere in these old rags?"

"Not a problem, my dear.", said the fairy. She again flicked her wand in the air, and after a flash of light came and went, Cindernazz was in the most beautiful silver ball gown she had ever seen. Her hair was tied back, and her old shoes became dazzling glass slippers.

"Oh, it's like a dream come true.", said Cindernazz, "Thank you so much."

The moment was cut short when the coachman started knocking on the side of his seat to get their attention.

"What is it?", asked the fairy. The coachman immediately pointed to the spot where horses were supposed to pull the carriage.

"Well, nobodies perfect.", Cindernazz's godmother tried to hide her embarrassment. Less than a minute later, she found sic mice in the vegetable patch. With another flick of her wand, the mice changed into six white horses which galloped into place.

"Ready to go.", said the fairy.

One of the footmen helped Cindernazz into the carriage before they were off.

"Remember this Cindy," said the fairy in a serious tone, "you must return before midnight."

"Why?", asked Cindernazz.

"Because the spell will be broken,", said her godmother, "and everything will go back to what it was before."

"Before midnight, I promise.", Cindernazz had absolutely no reason to argue.

"Good girl.", said the fairy, "Now, off you go."

The coachman then gave the order, and the carriage immediately started to move to its destination.

"REMEMBER WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE!", shouted the fairy.

"I WILL FAIRY GODMOTHER! I WILL!", Cindernazz called back full of joy.

**Not too bad, right?**

**Keep me updated with the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the castle, the lights were shining, the entertainment was delightful, and every woman that was there was trying to have the prince choose one of them to be his bride. The king and queen sat at their thrones watching their son with anticipation. Everyone was indeed having fun at the ball; everyone but poor Eddward. It didn't matter hw beautiful all of these women were, all of them were just as obnoxious as Miss Sarah and all of the other supposedly "bride-to-bes" found by his parents.

Over at the snack table, Lee Kanker stared at the prince and smirked at herself.

"Okay, now's your chance.", she said, "Be as irresistible as you can girls." Lee pushed May over to the prince while Marie simply walked over looking at herself in a hand mirror.

"Ooof!", May bumped into the prince. "Oh, would you like to dance your highness. I heard you give out great vibes."

"I- I beg your pardon?", Eddward was slightly disturbed.

"No, dance with me!", Marie pushed May out of her way in hopes of impressing the prince. "I dance so well, I'm like a swan."

"YOU DO NOT!", May started to bicker with her sister, "YOU DANCE LIKE A STORK!"

"THAT'S A LIE!", retorted Marie.

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

Eddward just couldn't take any more of this, so he rolled his eyes and made his way towards the front doors and out of the castle.

"What do you suppose happened?", asked the queen to the king.

As soon as Eddward made it to the front stairs of the castle, he let out a deep breath he had been holding in. He was looking out to the distance when suddenly something shiny caught his eye. A silver carriage made it's way to the castle and stopped when it made its destination. When one of the footmen opened the door, there stepped the most beautiful woman Eddward had ever seen. Her dress was only a minor accessory compared to her face. Her eyes alone made Eddward turn red.

Eddward immediately made his way over to her.

"Why, miss.", he stuttered a little, "I didn't expect anyone else to come by now, and yet, here you are, and- and. Well, you are just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Why sir, I'm flattered.", Cindernazz did not even lie.

"Umm, may I escort you inside.", Eddward felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Of course, I don't mind.", Cindernazz accepted.

Eddward then took her hand and did what he had said he would do. Back at the ball room, everyone was having the time of their lives. Then suddenly everyone stopped and gasped, looking at the couple standing at the top of the stairway.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! ANNOUNCING THE PRINCE!"

Everyone applauded.

"The prince?", Cindernazz looked up at Eddward and blushed at how gorgeous his eyes looked.

"What a charming creature.", said the queen.

"Charming indeed.", said the king.

Everyone muttered when they were making their way to the center; even Lee and her daughters.

"What grace.", said May.

"What elegance.", said Marie.

"What nerve.", said Lee through clenched teeth. "Who is she anyway?"

When Eddward and Cindernazz made it to the center, Eddward signaled for the maestro to start the orchestra. When the music started, Eddward thought that it would be more dignified to ask first.

"May I have this dance miss?", he asked.

"You may.", said Cindernazz, and then they danced and lost sight of everything else.

"That's the gaudiest dress I've ever seen.", Marie lied out of jealousy.

"And those shoes.", May tried to follow suit. "Whoever heard of glass slippers?"

"He'll soon tire of her.", Lee glared at the pair of them. "You'll see."

But the prince did not tire of Cindernazz. He danced with her for the rest of the evening. So entranced with the prince, Cindernazz forgot all about her fairy godmother's warning. It wasn't long before the clock reached midnight.

When the clock chimed, Cindernazz snapped back to reality.

"Oh no.", she gasped, "Forgive me your highness, but I must go." She tried to leave, but Eddward grabbed her arm facing her.

"Wait,", he said, "I don't even know your name."

"Please", Cindernazz pleaded, "you have to let me go before it's too late."

This time she rushed away and up the stairs. Eddward tried to follow her, but it was hard trying to get past all of those dancing men and women. When Cindernazz was out of sight, her dress went back to being old rags again.

"Oh no.", now she had to leave quickly. When she made it back outside, she thought she would make it to her carriage, but to Cindernazz's dismay, all she found was a pumpkin with several pests on it.

"No.", everything had went back to what it was before; everything but the glass slippers strangely. Cindernazz had no other choice, she had to escape by going through the garden maze. When Eddward finally made it, he looked around desperately for the girl he had danced with.

"Did you see a young lady pass by here just now?", he asked one of the guards.

"She went through the garden your highness.", he answered, "But she looked more like a peasant than a lady."

Eddward ignored that comment and rushed towards the garnden.

"HELLO!", he called, hoping for and answer.

"Oh no, not now.", Cindernazz began to kick it into high gear. Apparently too much of it, she tripped and fell over, but she brushed it off and continued running, unaware that she lost one of her slippers.

Several minutes later, she reached the end of the maze and followed the path back home.

Eddward, however, was still behind. He immediately stopped when he found the glass slipper Cindernazz lost. Eddward picked it up and gave it a sad glance.

"How could I lose you so soon?", he said with a voice clearly full of sorrow.

** Love, hate, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said before, I was mostly gonna use elements from Jetlag Productions for this story, especially the song "When Love Has Gone Away". That's right folks, this chapter is a song chapter. Enjoy.**

It took her about three hours, but Cindernazz was able to come home before her stepmother and stepsisters could. May and Marie were moping about how the prince hasn't been paying attention to them all evening and the fact that he was completely focused on "that girl." They were also bickering with each other yet again, constantly blaming one another for the princes actions. They were at it for so long until Lee had about enough and resorted to physical violence on her daughters' heads to settle things. They hardly even noticed Cindernazz sitting in front of the glowing fireplace when they all went to bed. To Cindernazz, that was good, because it gave her more time to think to herself.

As soon as Lee, Marie, and May went to bed, Cindernazz pulled out the one glass slipper she didn't lose and gave a heavy sigh.

"Why couldn't the magic last for only a few more minutes?", she said, "I suppose I just lost track of time. He was just so handsome, and modest, and.. Oh, we've met for only a few hours, and yet I feel like we've known each other for years. Like it was just meant to be."

**Meanwhile at the castle**

When Eddward returned, he immediately dismissed all of the guests. His mother and father were concerned, but he told them that he would much prefer to talk about it in the morning. So he stood in the middle of the dim, quiet ball room alone, holding the glass slipper. The only lead he had on the girl of his dreams. After a few minutes of silence, he broke into song.

_Eddward:_

_Where has she been all my life?_

_I'm drawn, like a moth to her flame._

_I'd make her my princess, I'd make her my wife._

_But I don't even know her name._

_How can I find her?_

_Where could she be?_

_Without her I won't be the same._

_Without her my heart will never be free,_

_And I don't even know her name._

The slipper then began to glow, and it magically became the girls that mysteriously vanished from the ball. Whether it was just a figment of his imagination or not, Eddward still didn't care. All he did was watch in awe as she began to sing.

_Cindernazz:_

_You're the one I've been waiting for._

_The handsome prince of my dreams._

_I've never felt this way before._

_Afloat in a sea of moonbeams._

_Could this be love the way that I feel?_

_Will I ever see him again?_

_I have to know if love is real._

_Without him, my world will end._

Both of them then began to dance like they did in the ball. A spotlight hit them, then all of a sudden they were literally floating in the air, but they still danced and were gazing into each other's eyes. Completely losing sight of everything else.

_Eddward:_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Cindernazz:_

_I've been waiting for someone like you._

_Eddward:_

_Will you be my princess, will you be my wife?_

_Cindernazz:_

_My darling, yes, I do._

Suddenly a gust of wind started to blow through them, causing them to separate. Eddward held onto his fiancé's hand as tightly as he could.

_Eddward:_

_Come back, come back._

_I love you so._

_Cindernazz:_

_Save me, they're tearing me away._

_Eddward:_

_Darling, tell me your name before you go._

Eddward's hand then slipped, and he watched the girl float up in the air giving him a sad, desperate glance.

_Cindernazz:_

_I can't hear you, oh please, help me stay._

Eddward found himself sitting at one of the thrones holding the glass slipper. True, that was all just a hallucination, but it was very real to him and his empty heart. A feeling was telling him that she was actually singing though, just at some place where he can't reach her.

_Both:_

_Where has love been all my life?_

_Why is love leaving this way?_

_Who will console me, and kiss away my tears,_

_When love has gone away?_

**Back at Cindernazz's home**

_Cindernazz:_

_When love has gone away._

Cindernazz didn't know how to explain it, but she felt like she had actually been singing with the prince. After another look at her slipper, she pulled the three bricks out of the fireplace wall and placed it inside with her other belongings. When she closed it up again, she tried to go to sleep, hoping to dream of her prince charming on the way.

**This song does kind of make me cry a little. If you don't know what the song is, google "When Love Has Gone Away". Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. So, here you go.**

The next day after the interesting chain of events took place, Prince Eddward made an announcement to the kingdom that all he has of the girl that got away was a single glass slipper. So he, alongside with Grand Duke Jimmy (a thin, pale, and effeminate boy about a few years younger than Eddward), went to every household in the kingdom to let every maiden try on the slipper, and the one girl who's foot would fit the slipper would give the prince her hand in marriage. But not one was able to fit the slipper.

It wasn't long till the news reached the manor housing non other than Cindernazz and the selfish family that was forced on her. Lee Kanker stared through the window in the kitchen with a determined look on her face.

"Hmph,", said she, "I'll show that perfect little nobody who deserves to be the prince's bride."

Behind Lee were her daughters sitting with both of their feet in a bucket. May's bucket of ice, and Marie's bucket was full of hot water. Both of them were whining all day and couldn't bring themselves to stop.

"My.. My feet ar..rre freezing.", whined May.

"And mine are boiling.", said Marie more dramatically.

"Oh stop complaining.", said Lee strictly, "The idea is to get them to fit into the slipper."

"Oh, my feet will never shrink enough to work.", said May.

"And I don't think mine will get any bigger.", said Marie as she and her sister stepped out of their buckets in unison.

"They better.", commanded Lee. "Cindernazz, dispose of these buckets."

As Cindernazz came into the kitchen and picked up the bucket containing hot water, she brought up the courage to ask her stepmother a question she wanted to ask all morning.

"Umm, may I try on the slipper?", she asked, ignoring the snickering of her stepsisters.

"Absolutely not Cindernazz.", said her stepmother, "You are much too dirty to be seen. As soon as you are done, you are to lock yourself in the attic and not come out until the prince and the grand duke leave."

"But,", said Cindernazz timidly.

"DO AS I SAY! NOW!", shouted Lee angrily.

When Cindernazz was out of sight, there was a knock on the door. A knock that Lee quickly answered.

"My oh my.", complimented Lee, "Both of you never looked so grand."

"Why thank you miss.", said Grand Duke Jimmy, clearly admiring the attention his flashy clothes have given him while Eddward stood there quietly.

**Meanwhile, in the attic**

"Oh, I can't stand it.", said Cindernazz as her fairy godmother sat on the small forgotten dresser trying to come up with a plan. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking.", said her fairy godmother.

"Oh please, hurry.", urged Cindernazz, "They'll leave any minute."

"Lesson number one deary.", the fairy reassured her, "Never rush a fairy godmother."

** Down at the family den**

The grand duke struggled as he tried to fit May Kanker's enormous foot in the glass slipper, clearly sweating through determination.

"Come on May, push harder.", Lee Kanker urged her daughter to get through with it.

"Oh nuts to this.", thought grand duke Jimmy as he tried to pull the slipper off.

"Stop.", commanded Eddward, "Before the slipper shatters, the I'll never find my true love."

When Jimmy fell to the ground with a girlish squeal, he held the slipper up to reassure his prince.

"Next.", said Jimmy with a huff.

"Oh, I just adore glass.", said Marie as she slipped her foot in the slipper. She thought she had it, but it was like a small child had slipped her foot in it instead.

"No no no.", said Jimmy, "I'm afraid that your foot is much too small."

"Perhaps you should try it again.", said Lee.

"Don't you have any other daughters?", asked Jimmy.

Eddward then began to suspect Lee Kanker. "I was told that you had three daughters."

"Oh,", Lee laughed to hide her embarrassment. "actually I do, but Cindernazz is only my stepdaughter."

The conversation was cut short when every started to hear singing.

_ He's the one I've been waiting for_

"That voice.", said Eddward, "It's her."

** Back in the attic**

Cindernazz was singing with her fairy godmother guiding her.

_ The handsome prince of my dreams._

_ I've never felt this way before._

"Louder, louder.", said the fairy.

_ Afloat in a sea of moonbeams._

** Back in the family den**

"I've been hearing that song in my head ever since that night we danced.", said Eddward, going back to that moment. "Please, go get her."

"But your highness,", Lee Kanker was about to come up with an elaborate lie before she was cut off.

"NOW!", ordered the prince.

"Oh, fetch her.", Lee told her two daughters while smiling awkwardly.

A moment later, Cindernazz met with the prince looking out the window.

"You wanted to see me?", asked Cindernazz, looking down.

When Eddward turned around, he began to protest. "No, please..". When she looked up, Eddward began to remember the face he saw at the ball. "Umm, right this way.", said Eddward as he took her hand.

When she sat down, Grand Duke Jimmy put the slipper on her foot without any trouble at all.

"A perfect fit sire.", said the duke.

"Why, that's absurd.", said Lee, "It can't be Cindernazz. That slipper could fit any number of girls."

"It is possible my lord.", said Jimmy.

In the corner of the nearest door, Cindernazz's fairy godmother gave a huff and waved her wand towards Cindernazz's hiding spot and the bricks fell out of the fireplace wall to reveal another shiny glass slipper.

"What's this?", asked Jimmy as he went to inspect the fireplace.

"Oh, the other slipper.", said Cindernazz, "I lost the other one from the night before."

"We shall see.", said Jimmy, and soon enough, the other slipper seemed to have fit like a glove.

"You are the one.", said Eddward excitedly, "You shall be my bride."

In the corner, the fairy godmother gave a few tears of joy, before waving her wand around herself and disappeared, seeing how her work here was done.

The moment was temporally interrupted by Lee's fists pounding the table. "BUT SIRE! SHE CAN'T BE THE ONE! WHY JUST LOOK AT THOSE RAGID CLOTHES AND THAT DIRTY FACE!

"A few specks of ash will never cover true beauty.", said Eddward, defending his love. "It is Cindernazz I love, and nothing you have to say will ever change that."

"Oh my prince.", said Cindernazz.

"Please,", said Eddward , "Call me Eddward, or as my friends call me, Double Dee."

"They are bothe very nice names indeed.", said Cindernazz.

After that day, they were walking down the balcony towards a carriage saying just married. Cindernazz's father came and was standing there with a smile on his face, while his wife and stepdaughters looked at Cindernazz with envy knowing that she got her way and that they have to do their own chores now.

When Cindernazz and Eddward rode away in their carriage, they looked into each others eyes, and then gave each other a deep passionate kiss that would last for a lifetime.

**Love conquers all. *stands in background cheering***


End file.
